Hand of the Father
by Wulf-and-Athy
Summary: If James Potter had lived, the life of Harry potter has certain differences.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**-0-****« ****10 years ago****»****-0-**

"_We don't have to leave the world James!" _

"_We?"_

"_Bloody right 'we'..." replied Sirius, "…we just have to leave the country."_

**-0-****« ****Present day: Hogwarts Castle****»****-0-**

Two friends waited on the shore of a black lake. There only common feature being there magnificent beards and there anxious expressions.

The taller of the two pulled a pocket watch the size of a small plate and checked the time. He was a giant of a man. His face was almost completely hidden by a long, shaggy mane of hair and a wild, tangled beard, but you could make out his eyes glinting like black beetles under all the hair. The other was tall, all though not nearly as tall as the black haired giant, thin and very old. Judging by the silver of the hair and beard, which were both long enough to tuck into his belt. He was wearing long robes, a purple coat that swept the ground and high-heeled buckled boots. His blue eyes were light, bright, and sparkling behind half-mooned spectacles and his nose was very long and crooked as though it had been broken at least twice.

His blue eyes twinkling, the older wizard turned to his colossal friend, "Any minute now, Hagrid." said Albus Dumbledore with a smile.

"Aye, I know, Perfessor Dumbledore…" said Hagrid. "…it's very excitin'. I ain't seen 'em in 10 years en' more."

Reaching up to pat the half-giant on his arm, "It is a shame that we must endure long absences to experience the pleasure of reunions," said the most powerful man in the wizarding world, in a grandfatherly way, "Ah! And here they are now!"

With an inlet of breath Hagrid gazed back and forth across the still lake. Not seeing any indication of his old friends. Hagrid glanced to the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and then looked back at the calm lake, listening as the water gently lapped at the shore.

"Ah! But of course...my apologies Hagrid." Looking up and locking eyes with the half-giant and speaking very purposefully, "James and Harry Potter, Sirus Black, and Remus Lupin reside on the M.S.S. Marauder." As Dumbledore finished speaking, they both returned their gaze to the lake and the magnificent sight before them. In Hagrid's eyes, the scenery changed, where moments before the lake had appeared calm and relatively still, masts and sails of a ship breaching the surface of the water suddenly appeared, followed by the majestic prow of a sleek sailing craft easily a hundred feet from bow to stern. Despite the relatively calm day the white sails were full of a charmed wind. Droplets and torrents of water banished themselves off the dark stained decks and sides of the ship. Across it's prow in bold white letters it read "M.S.S. Marauder".

Hagrid grinned, fondly thinking of old memories of the sight of his old friend Sirus as he watched him and Remus Lupin on the ship's deck, point there wands levitating a strange bundle of wooden planks and logs over the side as the ship began to come to a halt 40 yards from the shore. As soon as the bundle hit the water with a splash it expanded and began to unwrap its self. Planks lined up in rows, nails drove themselves in as the self-expanding dock unwound its self from the side of the ship to the shore in front of Albus and Hagrid. As soon as the dock finished it's deployment, with thick mast like beams extending from just above the surface of the dock down to the lake bed, two elves in sailor uniforms scampered over the side clinging to thick ropes and with practiced ease moored the M.S.S. Marauder to the newly placed dock while others scampered about the rigging, reefing the sails. With a snap of the elf's fingers a gangplank appeared.

Hagrid eagerly followed Dumbledore onto the docks as three men and a boy walked down the gangplank. The first off the boat was a tall man wearing dark brown dragon-skinned boots, a long dashing coat, and an enormous grin as he sauntered proudly towards his old friend, Hagrid. His long black windswept hair pulled back into a pony's tail, the man Sirus Black hurried to Hagrid catching the larger man in a brave if somewhat ineffective bear-hug. The two greeted each other as only old friends can.

Seeing that Sirus was now hopelessly entangled in a bone crushing greeting, Dumbledore smiled and shook the hand of the approaching Remus Lupin. The meticulous and studious Lupin, werewolf, scholar and one time ledgendary-prankster returned the Headmaster's greeting with a firm handshake and respectful smile. "Headmaster, it's so good to see you again," His eyes glancing to the venerable castle behind the older man, Remus continued, "thank you for breaking away from your busy schedule to greet us in person."

"Oh pish tosh, if half the rumors I've heard about this ship of yours are true, I'd have wanted to greet you all even if I weren't here on official business" Dumbledore replied pulling a large envelope from inside his robe. Dumbledore turned and examined the father and son standing behind Remus.

James Potter stood grinning behind his somewhat out of sorts son, his palms rested affectionately upon Harry Potter's shoulders. To Albus Dumbledore's eyes, young Harry Potter looked very much as his father did at eleven years. Father and son shared glasses, build, and unruly mop of raven-colored hair. On the boys' forehead, behind his hair, Dumbledore knew lie the lightning shaped curse scar that was evidence of a mother's sacrifice and love. Harry's other gift from his mother, his inquisitive emerald green eyes, examined the approaching Headmaster.

With a subdued flourish Dumbledore presented the letter to the 11 year old boy. "Welcome to Hogwarts, Mr. Potter."


	2. Chapter 2: Best Birthday Ever

-**0-****«****Diagon Alley****»****-0-**

Harry Potter was having the best birthday ever. For his entire life he had heard stories of Hogwarts, Diagon Alley, Gringotts, and Magical Britain in general, and now he was finally going there himself. For his entire life he had been under the legend of his "uncles" Sirius, Remus, and his father James Potter who in their day were known as The Marauders (along with a dirty rat traitor named Peter Pettigrew). Now Harry was about to make his own story and his own legend, but that wasn't what made this the best birthday ever. What made this day special was that today Harry Potter was getting his wand, today he would gain the tool that let him cast real wizarding magic.

Harry blinked his eyes several times, clearing away the disorientation caused by floo travel. He saw before him what looked to be a pub. Loud noise bombarded him, he looked around at his surroundings. He lingered on a mass of people crowded around the bar all focused on something at the heart of the group. Harry couldn't get a good look at what was taking place. His uncle Sirius didn't give him the opportunity as he ushered him forward with a hand on his shoulder moving him towards a door to the left of the people at the bar. Harry looked at Sirius to find that he was staring towards the bar with an intense look on his face. Once out the door Harry saw an alleyway that seemed to lead to no where. Sirius took a deep breath and moved forward towards the great brick wall before them. As Sirius took a step Hagrid put a hand on his shoulder stopping him. "The least I can do for an old friend," Hagrid said. Sirius let out a great laugh breaking the tension. He clapped him on the back as Hagrid moved forward bringing his umbrella up tapping a distinct pattern on the bricks and the wall dissolved right before Harry's eyes.

What Harry saw was like his bedtime stories come to life. The street before him was crowed with people that definitely looked the part of Magical Britain. This took him back to the streets of Pompeii where he remembered the sweet sound of people haggling with one another, the clinks of magical gadgets, and even the smell of parchment and smoke. He had such great memories of that place and the experiences with his father and uncles.

Harry walked in between his uncle Sirius, and the immense Hagrid. A woman crossed the street in front of them to smell some fine herbs in front of the Apothecary Shop. Harry noticed the over powering clash of unique smells coming from that shop were the same that he always associated with his uncle Remus' potion's lab. Harry remembered standing side by side with his uncle on many occasions, chopping up ingredients during the evenings they spent together pouring over many tomes and reaping the rewards from the recipes held within.

Caught up in his memories, Harry failed to notice that his uncle and Hagrid were now several paces ahead of him talking away to one another. Harry scurried ahead to catch up but caught something out of the corner of his eye. Something that caused excitement to run though his veins…brooms, gloves, and the sweet smell of oils. Harry moved swiftly past Sirius and Hagrid, to peer into the window of Quality Quidditch Supplies. Harry stepped up to the window and peered in to see the Nimbus 2000, the newest and best broom on the market. He felt the pressure of people pressing in all around him to get a glimpse of the highly coveted broom, his own Cleansweep 6 was a fine broom in its day but couldn't hold a candle to the power of the Nimbus 2000.

"We really should get on to Gringott's don't you think Hagrid!" Sirius said quickly, knowing Harry could spend all day looking at brooms. Sirius took off towards the grandiose bank which lay straight ahead.

**-0-****«****At Gringotts****»****-0-**

The pair led the way with Harry trailing behind as they proceeded up the steps, through the grand doors, and into the immense lobby. Sirius strolled confidently up to a very pompous and important looking creature and started speaking without waiting for acknowledgement from the goblin.

"We'll be visiting the potter vault, this young wizard has his key; the Black Family Vault, which I have the keys to, and …" Sirius turned to Hagrid expectantly, the giant man nodded and fumbled for a letter in one of his many many pockets "Oh er….um, yes vault 713 to get You-Know-What. Official Hogwarts business" he said handing over the letter as proof.

The goblin read the letter carefully.

"Very well," he said, handing the letter back to Hagrid, "I will have someone take you down to the three vaults. Griphook!"

Griphook was yet another goblin. Once Hagrid had stuffed the letter back in his pocket, they followed Griphook toward one of the doors leading off the hall.

"What's You-Know-What in vault 713?" Harry asked, whose curiosity obviously piqued, Sirius may have leaned closer to hear Hagrid's answer as well.

"Sorry. Can't tell yeh that," Hagrid said mysteriously. "Very secret and all. Dumbledore's trusted me. More'n my job's worth ter tell you that."

"No worries Hagrid." Sirius said with a grin. "Now Harry, we're in for a treat. The ride down to the vaults is brilliant!" He winked at his favorite (and only) godson, "It's more fun if you raise your hands."

Griphook held the door open for the three. Harry, wondering what his godfather meant, stepped forward and climbed into a cart that had come racing forward when Griphook whistled. The others piled in – and they were off!

For Harry the ride was thrilling. Hagrid stood in the back with his giant hands clutching the sides of the cart firmly, his chin firmly 'up' as the cart raced along it's dipping, winding, turning, looping track. Sirius stood in the middle of the cart with his right hand on Harry's back laughing maniacally as he fought his body's natural urge to panic. Harry tried to be like his godfather, but had gripped the edge of Sirius' coat with one hand. After the initial terrifying moments Harry was able to get his rational thoughts together and remind himself that this was perfectly safe and that the cart was, in fact, not going to go flying into one of the hard rock walls. Harry laughed and whooped for the thrill of it all. They were moving as fast as the best brooms could go, but no flyer could follow this path at this speed. Meanwhile Griphook the Goblin observed appeared to ignore the passengers and the thrill with practiced professionalism.

Their first stop was the Potter Vault. The cart came to a stop, though Griphook clearly wasn't steering or controlling it, beside a small door in the passage wall. Sirius, Harry, and Griphook stepped out and headed for the door. Hagrid leaned back, still gripping the sides of the cart and tried to get his breathing under control.

"Alright Hagrid?" said Sirius his ever-present smile faltering for a moment.

"Yup just fine. Yeh go on and do your business. I think I'm gonna be sick." Replied Hagrid, he did look very green.

As he had agreed with his father, Harry withdrew two hundred galleons for school supplies and spending money while at Hogwarts. They re-entered the cart, and sped downward.

Next, after another thrilling ride, and quite a bit deeper and colder they stopped at vault seven hundred and thirteen, which had no keyhole.

"Stand back," said Griphook importantly. He stroked the door gently with one of his long fingers and it simply melted away. "If anyone but a Gringott's goblin tried that, they'd be sucked through the door and trapped in there," said Griphook.

"How often do you check to see if anyone's inside?" Harry asked.

"About every ten years," said Griphook with a rather nasty grin.

Hagrid still hadn't moved. Harry peered into the vault and saw, rather treasures of gold or arcane mechanics, a single grubby little package. Sirius had also noticed it, "Em…Hagrid shall I get tha…"

Harry grinned into the darkness knowing that Sirius, the most mischievous of the very mischievous Marauders, was just as curious as he was to know what was so small, so secret, and so well protected.

"Nah I've got it." Said Hagrid and he stepped forward and put the tiny package in an inner coat pocket.

Finally, much deeper and colder, they came to a slow stop at the deep security vaults. As they slowed down they saw a giant golden dragon sleeping, which Hagrid was so impressed by that he forgot to be sick. "It's ruddy beautiful," he said with longing, "I've always wanted a dragon fer a pet."

Even Griphook was startled out of his professional demeanor at that, and gave Hagrid a wide eyed look. The goblin was saved from commenting by the necessity of opening the massive doors to the Black family vault. The "vault" was more of a huge cavern, with gold formed rolling hills to the back wall. Through the massive piles of gems, silver, and gold Harry saw that there were doors in the back wall that presumably went to smaller but more secure rooms.

Upon entering his vault Sirius, with hardly more than a glance at the massive piles of wealth, opened the side of his robe where Harry new he kept his bag (charmed with an undetectable extension charm). Sirius reached in and pulled out a small chest and set it on the ground in front of him. He knelt and breathed on the lock whispering something, and the chest opened. Sirius stood with raised wand and summoned several thousand galleons into his personal treasure chest. When finished he kicked the lid closed and pulled his coin purse from his belt and summoned a few hundred galleons into it. He tucked the purse back into his belt, pulled the coat open again and waved the chest into the bag hidden under his coat with a flick of his wand. He turned around and headed back toward the door and cart. Sirius' withdrawal hadn't made a significant difference in the piles of gold in the cavernous vault.

Having finished their business, the three wizards headed for the surface.

**-0-****«****James and Remus at the Grave****»****-0-**

James Potter and Remus Lupin apparated together to Godric's Hollow cemetery. Remus stoically refused to stare at his best friend. He knew exactly how badly James must be feeling at seeing the hometown he had not seen in ten years. James and Lily had chosen to raise their young son here, James himself had grown up here; but all that happiness and all those dreams had been crushed when on Halloween ten years before when Voldemort, aka 'You-Know-Who(and other hyphenated names)' or the Dark Lord, and, had killed Lilly Potter; the brightest witch of her generation, wife of James Potter, Mother of Harry Potter, dear friend of Remus, Sirius, and to any who would good hearted person who met her.

Voldemort was the darkest of wizards using of the blackest arts and was considered to be rivaled only by Dumbledore in power. His ambition was to take over magical Britain, the magical world, and the muggle (non magical) world, and then enslave the muggles; not necessarily in that order. He was opposed both by the Ministry of Magic and a clandestine organization headed by Albus Dumbledore called the Order of the Phoenix, of which James, Lily, and the Marauders were members.

Voldemort had come to kill the Potters that night. Dumbledore had found out about the attack from an informant but not the timing, and called for James immediately to warn him. In the short time James was away, Voldemort attacked. Lilly had sacrificed herself to protect Harry, using a sort of old blood magic to protect her infant son. Her loving sacrifice protected Harry from the killing curse the Dark Lord used on Harry, which rebounded and destroyed Voldemort, leaving Harry with a lightning bolt shaped curse scar on his forehead.

That much was common knowledge among wizards. Remus Lupin, as best friend of James, honorary uncle to Harry, and above all a Marauder, had information beyond the common. James and Lilly had gone into hiding because of a prophecy about Harry, or perhaps another boy born at the same time, destroying Voldemort. Dumbledore had advised they go into hiding, but it had not been enough…

A rustle of grass disturbed Remus' musing.

"Nine years, two hundred sixty four days and this morning." Said James quietly as they came up to Lilly's grave.

Wondering what he should do to comfort his friend Remus responded, "You still count the days?"

"Always."

James stood quietly and stared at the tombstone on his wife's grave, holding the Madonna Lily he had brought. Remus silently held out his hand and took the flower from James. He knelt beside the grave and digging softly in the dirt planted it beside two other flowers placed in front of the tombstone. Remus drew his wand as he stood and silently weaved an herbology spell to protect and feed the three flowers.

"What do I do now?" James asked sadly, never looking away from the grave.

Remus stared at his friend's face thinking over the right words to say. The werewolf was known for being the one to go to for advice on nearly anything, but his books didn't help him here. It was the long years of friendship that helped him see what his friend needed.

"Tell her about Harry," he replied. "Tell her how her son is growing, and the things he's done. It will be good for you both."

James opened his mouth to speak but Remus cut him off, "Take as long as you need, I'll be back over there" he pointed behind James at the way they had come.

"Thanks." James said after a moment, looking up to meet Remus' eyes.

Remus nodded and placed a reassuring grip on James' shoulder as he passed back the way they had come. He walked to the next row of graves and turning back towards his friend and leaned against one. "_Muffliato" _he said just loud enough that James would have heard him, casting the silencing spell to give James the privacy he needed.

James looked down at the flower he had brought that Remus had planted for him. The lily had been his wife Lilly's favorite flower, which he was grateful for as it made that detail easy to remember early on. Despite the moisture forming in his eyes, the left side of his mouth upturned into a lopsided smile at that thought.

"Harry is doing brilliantly love, you'd be so proud of him." James began, "He's as smart as you or Remus, braver than me, and he has your heart as well as your eyes."

Over the next several minutes James spoke as if his wife could hear him, telling her about their son. About his lessons and the training, about the music lessons Lilly had wanted for him and how James had found a portrait to teach Harry the violin. He told her about the travels and how Harry had reacted to the places they saw and how much Lilly would have loved it.

With a grin he told her about the influence the Marauder's had on Harry. He proudly told about Harry's first prank, when Harry and Sirius had acted together to convince Remus that his Library on the ship had been destroyed in the fires of accidental magic (*1); and then how in retaliation Remus had given Harry a charmed invisible and feather-light rope that Harry had tied to Sirius' broom before the next game of Sea-Quidditch (*2). He almost laughed remembering how Sirius had flown through the air before landing in the cold antarctic waters when his broom suddenly stopped and he didn't.

As he pictured his wife's response, which was a disapproving look, James quickly added, "but don't worry, I haven't raised our son to be a bully. I know you wouldn't have wanted that, and I've learned my lesson there." He paused, "You were right about us at Hogwarts, we were cruel, especially to Snape. I'm sure you know, but it was him that warned Dumbledore about the attack…all through school we went out of our way to hurt him, he was your friend and you tried to get us to stop. I'm sorry for how I treated your friend Lilly. If we get the chance we'll make it up to him…if not for him, our son wouldn't have a father."

James looked around as the wind rustled through the trees and grass. "I wish it had been you who lived instead of me, Harry might be even better than he is now, though I don't know how. I wish most of all... I wish most of all that I had been able to protect you." His eyes were watering now, and he looked upward. "I love you so much Lilly, for always and always."

James breathed deeply and pulled a handkerchief to dry his eyes. He had said what he needed to, and was emotionally spent. He turned back to toward Remus and the two friends walked out of the cemetery.

**-0-****«****Madam Malkin's****»****-0-**

The two wizards and Harry headed toward a shop named Madame Malkin's Robes for All Occasions to pick up Harry's school robes. Sirius and Hagrid had been swapping stories since they arrived in the Alley and Sirius motioned Harry on inside the clothing store.

As he past them he caught part of the story his uncle was speaking so animatedly about, "she had such beautiful eyes…almost hypnotic, they just drew you in and it was like…Hagrid, she was beautiful!"

Harry chuckled to himself recognizing the hilarity of what was to come in Sirius' tale. He entered the shop alone, feeling nervous.

Madam Malkin was a squat, smiling witch dressed all in Mauve.

"Hogwarts dear?" she said, when Harry started to speak. "Got the lot here – another youn man being fitted up just now, in fact."

In the back of the shop, a boy with a pale, pointed face was standing on a footstool while a second witch pinned up his long black robes. Madam Malkin stood Harry on a stool next to him, slipped a long robe over his head, and began to pin it to the right length.

"Hello," said the boy, "Hogwarts, too?"

"Yes," said Harry .

"My father's next door buying my books, and my mother is up the street looking at wands," said the boy. He had a bored, drawling voice. "Then I'm going to drag them off to look at racing brooms. I don't see why first years can't have their own. I think I'll bully father into getting me one and I'll smuggle it in somehow. "

"Hmmm.." Harry said, unsure what he should say.

"Have _you_ got your own broom?" the boy went on.

"Yeah, my dad gave me his old Cleansweep Six, for now." said Harry.

"Really! Well, that's a good model, I'm sure my father will get me a brand new one. I plan to play Quidditch, so I'll need a good one. Do you play?"

"Yes, all the time. Well we play a two on two game a lot. I've only played a full game with some people down in Australia." Harry answered honestly.

The blonde boy looked at Harry surprised and intimidated, "Really, Australia? I've only been to the continent." Madam Malkin stepped away from the boys, and the blonde extended a hand in formal wizarding greeting. "Sorry I forgot to introduce myself. I am Draco Malfoy, scion and heir of the noble house of Malfoy."

Harry responded almost without thinking. Sirius had taught him etiquette and Remus had made sure he remembered, and there travels had given him loads of practice meeting wizards around the world. Harry gripped the hand with a firm but not crushing grip and shook it politely. "Harry Potter, scion and heir of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Peverell."

The boy almost choked, "Pleasure to meet you Harry."

"And you Draco."

Madam Malkin soon returned and sent them on their way.

**-0-****«****Diagon Alley****»****-0-**

Harry exited the shop, and heard the end of Sirius' story to Hagrid.

"So the spell was broken, but after he explained it all I asked Remus why he couldn't have waited till the sixth night!" Sirius told Hagrid with his trademarked maniacal grin. (*3)

Both larger men keeled over with hearty laughter, Hagrid drawing stares as it rattled the window panes of a nearby shop.

"You always make SUCH a big deal about snogging, uncle Sirius! What's the big deal anyway?" Harry said while staring up at his uncle with big innocent and inquisitive eyes. It was all Harry could do to hold his laugh in as he saw this uncle's cheeks become quite red and his eyes take on a terrified stare.

"Urm...nevermind that..." Sirius said turning quickly away from Harry, and whispering to Hagrid behind a cupped hand. "Oh!" Hagrid said in a slightly worried voice as he blushed behind his bushy beard. (*4)

The three stepped into Flourish & Blott's where Harry picked up his school books and Sirius picked up a package of books that Remus had made a special order for.

Hagrid promised to meet up with them at the Leaky Cauldron while Sirius and Harry went to make their final purchases.

**-0-****«**** Ollivander's ****»****-0-**

The peeling gold letters over the door read Ollivander's: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C. A single wand lay on a faded purple cushion in the window.

Sirius lead the way into the tiny place, empty except for a single spindly chair that Sirius plopped into. A tinkling bell had rung as they entered. Somewhere behind the thousands and thousands of tiny boxes a voice called softly, "Good afternoon."

An old man came from the rear of the store, his wide, pale eyes shining like moons through the gloom of the shop.

Sirius waved Harry encouragingly.

"Hello," Said Harry awkwardly.

"Ah yes," said the man, "Yes, yes. I thought I'd be seeing you soon. Harry Potter." It wasn't a question. Mr. Ollivander turned and nodded in greeting to Sirius, who nodded in return.

Mr. Ollivander moved closer to Harry. Harry wished he would blink. Those silvery eyes were a bit creepy. His eyes glancing up toward the scar on Harry's forehead, the old man pulled a long tape measure with silver marking out of his pocket. "Which is your wand arm?"

"Right arm," said Harry as he extended it.

Ollivander measured the length Harry's arm, and then let go of the tape measure which began making a multitude of fast measurements around Harry's body. Mr. Ollivander himself was flitting among the many tiny boxes, muttering quietly. With a sniff, he pulled a box and returned to Harry.

"That will do," and the tape measure crumpled to the floor. "Right then, Mr. Potter. Try this one. Beechwood and dragon heartstring. Nine inches. Nice and flexible, just take it and give it a wave."

Almost the moment Harry moved the wand, the old man's nimble fingers snatched it away. After that, was a great deal of rummaging, wand finding, wand trying, and wand snatching. The old man never lost his patience, seemingly fascinated with the whole process.

"…I wonder, now – yes why not – unusual combination – holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple." Said the old man presenting Harry with yet another wand.

Harry took the wand. He felt a sudden warmth in his fingers. He flicked the wand as his movement lessons had instructed, and a stream of red and gold sparks shot from the end like a firework, throwing dancing spots of light on the walls. Sirius whooped and Harry grinned, he finally had his wand. He was finally a full wizard.

"Oh, bravo! Yes, indeed, oh, very good. Well, well, well, how curious, how very curious" said the old man as he took Harry's wand and wrapped it in brown paper.

"Sorry," said Harry, "but _what's_ curious?" Sirius stood up.

The old man spoke softly, "I remember every wand I've ever sold Mr. Potter. Every single wand. It so happens that the phoenix whose tail feather is in your wand, gave another feather - just one other. It is curious that you should be destined for that wand when it's brother – gave you that scar."

Harry swallowed and looked to Sirius, but his Godfather was giving Ollivander a strange fierce look.

**-0-****«****Leaky Cauldron****»****-0-**

Harry and Sirius headed back to the Leaky Cauldron Tavern. Along the way, people stared at Harry and to a lesser extent, Sirius, as they passed down the wonderful street.

When they finally entered, they found Remus, James, and Hagrid already seated at a table with a huge cake in the middle. It was Harry's birthday after all.

As always, Harry's party was special. The three Marauders song to him offkey, and were joined by the entire tavern. James gave a heartwarming toast to his son, then bought a round of drinks for the house and let everyone in the house have a piece of birthday cake.

After the crowd had finished their birthday greetings, and gotten their cake, the four adult wizards gave Harry his presents.

Hagrid had gotten Harry a beautiful white owl named Hedwig, along with a cage and owl treats.

Sirius gave Harry an enchanted mirror which was linked to another aboard the M.S.S Marauder, so that he could always talk to his father and friends on the ship anytime he wanted too.

Remus had created his own gift for Harry, as he often did, which he called a Writing Book. It looked like an artfully engraved thin flat wooden box that opened like a book, with two leather holsters on the front, each holding a quill. Remus explained what a learning tool the Writing Book was. The box opened to reveal that the lids had undetectable extension charms on them because even though the box was no thicker than a knuckle when laid flat, it held several hundred sheets of bound parchment that could be flipped through like the pages of a book. Remus showed Harry how both quills were charmed to replenish ink, and how the first was a standard quill that replenished black ink. The other was a modification of the standard Quick Quotes Quill enchantment that wrote in blue. The book was enchanted to have the blue quill write whatever a specific person(s) said on the left hand page, while leaving the right hand page for Harry's own notes.

James told Harry that he was becoming a wizard and a man, and had given him a goblin made enchanted dagger with the potter crest that had been in the family since the time of the Peverells. Harry knew the history of it, how in the old days of knighthood it had been handed down to a son who was beginning his training as a knight.

All throughout the party Harry's grin kept threatening to grow ever wider. When the mauraders finally apparated back to their ship, and Harry went to bed. It took him a long time to go to sleep as he kept staring at the wand and dagger on his bedside shelf.

'Best..Birthday..Ever!' he thought as he closed his eyes.

*1 [Index Ch 1: Prank List] #1 Sirius and Harry "burn down" Remus' Library

*2 [Index Ch 1: Prank List] #2 Harry ties down Sirius' broom

*3 [Index Ch 2: Sirius and the Mummy]

*4 [Index Ch 1: Prank List] #3 James and Harry embarrass the others about 'the talk'


End file.
